


Best Non-planned Date Ever

by TheBewitchedSoldier107



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Angst, Anniversary, Awkward Dates, Awkward First Times, Awkwardness, Break Up, Dorks in Love, Eventual Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, First Dates, First Love, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff without Plot, Light Angst, Love, Oneshot, Post-Break Up, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 08:26:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19147261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBewitchedSoldier107/pseuds/TheBewitchedSoldier107
Summary: Pinterest plot: You're on a date and you keep stalling waiting for your boyfriend. With everyone staring or offering sympathetic smiles, you decide to leave. But when you start to get up, a guy you've never met comes over loudly saying, "BABE I'M SORRY I'M LATE!". You look at him confused, when he whispers "My name's (insert) and whoever stood you up is a real (redacted)."Text prompt: and then she did the simplest thing in the world. She leaned over and kissed him. And the whole world cracked open.This is a originally a one-shot, and is for a friend. Happy birthday girl! And if the birthday girl wishes, this could be continued into its own story.





	Best Non-planned Date Ever

Skye sat down at her favorite diner. It's her first month anniversary with her boyfriend. She's nervous but she's also excited.

 

-

"Can I get you something to drink?" The waitress asks.

 

"Water to start. But I'm waiting on my boyfriend." Skye smiles, nervously playing with her fingers.

 

"Okay." The waitress nods.

 

-

Skye sighs as the waitress walks away.

 

\---

Normally Skye arrives with her boyfriend. But this time he suggested they meet at the diner. He said he was busy with work.

 

\--

Skye looks around the diner.

 

-

The setting is a few older couples. Maybe a four college or high school students. They all seem to keep to themselves. Or they talk amongst each other.

 

\---

Skye looks at her phone. Her boyfriend is already ten minutes late... That doesn't seem like him.

 

\---

"Are you ready to order?" The waitress asks.

 

-

Skye looks up at the waitress and she takes her glass of water.

 

-

The waitress pulls out her notepad.

 

-

"No that's okay. He should be here soon..." Skye nervously sighs.

 

"Okay..." The waitress shrugs.

 

-

Skye opens her phone to text her boyfriend.

 

\--

_Where are you? -Skye_

 

_I'm so sorry babe! Works taking longer than expected... -Scott._

 

_Please hurry -Skye_

 

_-_

Skye puts her phone down, and she looks up at the couples at the counter.

 

-

The counter is full of elderly couples. Two of the couples are looking over their shoulder at Skye.

 

-

Skye turns her head away, and she looks out the window. She's embarrassed that she's left alone right now.

 

\---

Skye's phone vibrates on the table.

 

-

Skye quickly picks up her phone. To see a text from her boyfriend.

 

-

_I swear I'm leaving right now! -Scott_

 

_-_

Skye sighs relieved.

 

-

_I can't wait -Skye_

 

_\----_

"Would you like to order?" The waitress asks.

 

-

Skye jumps, dropping her phone on the table, and she nervously laughs.

 

-

"You scared me." Skye smiles.

 

-

The waitress smiles.

 

-

"Um no, I'm still waiting. My boyfriend is on his way right now." Skye sighs.

 

-

The waitress clears her throat before walking away.

 

-

Skye furrows her brow at the waitress. She looks around the diner, to see people looking at her.

 

\--

Skye looks at her phone for the time.

 

-

It's been a half hour, and he still isn't there. But he said he's on his way...

 

\--

Skye frowns and she becomes desperate. She texts her boyfriend to see how far he is.

 

\---

_Where are you? Scott people are starting to stare... -Skye_

 

_-_

No response.

 

-

_Scott... Scott please tell me you're driving. Just text me something! -Skye_

 

_-_

No response.

 

-

_Scott seriously! Where are you? -Skye_

 

_-_

No response.

 

\--

Skye's heart drops, and her eyes start to fill with tears.

 

\---

Scott has never done this to her. Where could he be?

 

\----

"Everything okay?" The waitress asks.

 

-

Skye keeps her head down. She doesn't want her to see she's upset.

 

-

The waitress notices something is off.

 

\--

Skye can hear people whispering near her. It starts to make her uncomfortable.

 

\--

"Is he still on his way?" The waitress asks.

 

-

Skye closes her eyes to compose herself. She then looks up at the waitress. To once again repeat-

 

-

"My boyfriend-" Skye begins.

 

"BABE! I'M SO SORRY I'M LATE!" A young man slides in the booth across from Skye.

 

-

Skye looks at him confused.

 

-

"Traffic was nuts! I'm so sorry." He sighs.

 

"I'll give you time to look over the menu." The waitress smiles. "Would you like a drink sir?"

 

"A Coke please." He nods.

 

"Okay." The waitress says, as she walks away.

 

\---

Skye is still staring at the man.

 

-

"My name's Robert. Just go with it." He whispers, leaning against the table.

 

-

Skye starts to slowly nod.

 

-

"Whoever stood you up, is a real dick." Robert shakes his head.

 

\--

Skye looks down. She was afraid that's exactly what her boyfriend did to her. It must be true, if this guy took his place.

 

\--

"Thanks." Skye mumbles.

 

\----

"So tell me about yourself." Robert smiles.

 

"My name's Skye." Skye starts.

 

"So you're always beautiful?" Robert chuckles.

 

"Hardly." Skye rolls her eyes.

 

"What do you do Skye?" Robert asks.

 

"What do you mean?" Skye asks confused.

 

"Are you a college student, or do you work?" Robert asks.

 

"I'm a freshman in college." Skye shrugs.

 

"Oh me too." Robert chuckles.

 

"What are you studying?" Skye asks.

 

"I'm undecided." Robert shrugs. "I might drop out and pursue acting."

 

"I could never be an actress." Skye mumbles.

 

"Why's that?" Robert asks, furrowing his brow.

 

"I'm not pretty enough." Skye turns her head away.

 

"I'd say differently." Robert shrugs.

 

"You don't really know me." Skye shakes her head.

 

"I don't need to." Robert shrugs.

 

-

Skye sighs.

 

\----

"Are you guys ready to order?" The waitress asks.

 

"Uh yeah I'll have your breakfast platter." Robert looks up at the waitress.

 

"I'll just have a salad." Skye pushes her menu away.

 

"She'll have a salad with a burger. She's just too modest to order what she wants." Robert corrects Skye's order.

 

-

Skye blushes with a huff.

 

-

"Sure." The waitress writes down their orders.

 

"I like a girl with a healthy appetite." Robert winks at Skye.

 

-

Skye turns her head away with a deeper blush.

 

-

The waitress snickers as she collects the menus.

 

-

"Oh and she'll have a soda. What's your favorite again babe?" Robert smiles.

 

"Mt Dew is fine." Skye mumbles bashfully.

 

"I'll be right back with that drink." The waitress nods.

 

\--

"You really didn't have to-"

 

"Hey you should relax a little. You seem nervous... I'm just trying to make this fun for you." Robert shrugs innocently.

 

-

Skye smiles.

 

-

"You have a great smile." Robert rests his arms on the table.

 

"I don't actually." Skye blushes.

 

"You shouldn't put yourself down." Robert frowns.

 

"It's a force of habit." Skye shrugs.

 

"Does your boyfriend put you down?" Robert asks concerned.

 

"Uh he-"

 

\----

Skye's phone vibrates.

 

-

Skye goes to pick up her phone. But Robert grabs it instead.

 

\--

"Hey!" Skye snaps.

 

-

Robert looks at Skye's phone.

 

-

_Babe I swear I'm ten minutes away -Scott_

 

_-_

Robert scoffs at the text.

 

-

"What?" Skye asks confused.

 

"Is there a lock on here?" Robert asks.

 

-

Skye shakes her head.

 

-

"Good." Robert says, as he opens her phone.

 

-

Skye watches Robert tap away at her screen.

 

\--

"What are you doing?" Skye asks, she tries taking her phone.

 

"Ah!" Robert pulls away.

 

-

Skye huffs annoyed.

 

-

"Scoot over." Robert says, as he gets up.

 

"What?" Skye asks confused.

 

"Scoot! Scoot!" Robert waves Skye over.

 

"Okay..." Skye says, as she moves over.

 

-

Robert slides in next to Skye.

 

\--

"Why did you-?"

 

"Smile." Robert holds up Skye's phone.

 

"Oh!" Skye forces her best smile.

 

-

Robert turns his head to Skye, and he kisses her cheek.

 

\--

Skye's smile becomes more genuine as she blushes.

 

\--

Robert snaps a selfie of them.

 

-

"What's that for?" Skye asks.

 

"Here." Robert hands Skye her phone.

 

\--

Robert gets up to sit across from Skye.

 

-

Skye looks at her texts.

 

\--

_Babe I swear I'm ten minutes away -Scott_

 

_-_

_Don't worry about it, I found someone to keep me company. -Skye (with the selfie attached)_

 

_\--_

Skye looks up at Robert.

 

-

"Why would you-?" Skye starts to panic.

 

-

Skye's phone vibrates.

 

-

"What'd he say?" Robert asks.

 

-

Skye looks down at her phone.

 

\--

_Babe who the hell is that? -Scott_

 

_\--_

"He wants to know who you are." Skye shows Robert the text.

 

"Say I'm someone, who wouldn't stand up my girlfriend." Robert shrugs.

 

-

Skye shakes her head.

 

\--

_He's someone who took your place. Thanks for standing me up. -Skye_

 

_\--_

Skye playfully glares at Robert.

 

-

Robert smiles.

 

\--

_Babe I said I'm on my way. Why would I stand you up? -Scott_

 

_\--_

Skye rolls her eyes.

 

\---

_Don't bother Scott, I know you're more interested in Jean. Go date her instead. -Skye_

 

_\--_

Skye sighs heavily.

 

-

Robert furrows his brow.

 

-

Skye's phone vibrates.

 

\--

_Did you just break up with me, through a text? -Scott_

 

_-_

_Yeah I did. -Skye_

 

_\--_

Skye goes into her settings and blocks Scott's number.

 

\----

Skye sets her phone on the table.

 

-

"You okay?" Robert asks.

 

"Not really." Skye shrugs.

 

"Here's your food." The waitress interrupts the moment.

 

"Thanks." Robert smiles.

 

"Excuse me." Skye says, as she gets up.

 

-

The waitress sets the plates down.

 

-

Robert watches Skye walk to the bathroom.

 

-

"Enjoy." The waitress smiles.

 

-

Robert nods, before walking to the bathroom.

 

\--

Skye stands outside of the bathrooms. She lets out a few heartbroken tears. This isn't how she expected her night to go. She just wants to go home and cry.

 

-

"Hey..." A voice says sadly.

 

-

Skye wipes her face dry.

 

-

"You broke up with him, didn't you?" Robert asks.

 

-

Skye nods with a sniffle.

 

-

"Good, you deserve better." Robert sternly states.

 

"No one would date me." Skye shakes her head.

 

"I will." Robert says.

 

-

Skye looks at Robert unamused.

 

-

"I'm serious! Would you go out with me?" Robert asks. "Technically we are on a date already..."

 

-

Skye laughs slightly.

 

-

"Please?" Robert smiles.

 

"Okay." Skye nods.

 

"Awesome! Come back to the table!" Robert grabs Skye's hand.

 

"Hang on... I should give you something, for being so sweet to me." Skye nervously smiles.

 

"Oh?" Robert smirks.

 

-

Skye giggles **_and then she did the simplest thing in the world. She leaned over and kissed him. And the whole world cracked open._**


End file.
